Cuffed!
by Ritsuber
Summary: "GET THEM OFF!" "IM TRYING!" "RITSU-SENPAI!" "IM TRYING!" Ritsu Tugged on the Handcuffs that Connected the three but it just sent a blast of electricity through them. "I TOLD you not to touch it!" said Azusa "Why are you so STUPID Ritsu?" yelled Mio.


Random Story ahah i dont think i have anything planned for it.. so ideas are welcome! also harsh critisism is needed! because i honestly dont know where to go with this.. or how to go about it XD thanks!

Also, ritsus my fav char so its probably mainly going to be about her~

* * *

It all started with _**curiosity.**_

Mugi had been absent for the week, but a pakage that was adressed to her had arrived one boring day.

"Look! look!" yelled Yui bursting into the room ,holding a small pink pakage. "

A girl who had looked mysteriously like Mugi-but had a mustache, had given Yui the strange item moments before.

"A girl gave me this and she sead it was for Mugi-chan!" Yui ran up to her friends who were all sitting at the table eating pockey,since everyone but Mio was too lazy to make tea,but Mios tea was horrible.

"Oho!~ Love pakage?" joked Ritsu who jumped up from her seat excitedly.

"D-don't be stupid Ritsu!" yelled Mio who also got up, but for a different reason, her tea made her tummy feel bad, so she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Great, now Its just me and the IDIOTS" thought Azusa outloud, she was cleaning her guitar.

"Ouch!" "Cold!" Sead the two girls. "Whatever! And put that thing away Yui-senpai! You sead it yourself ,its for Mugi-chan!"

"Oh! oh ! Azunyan!" Sead Yui raising her hand.

"Uh..yes Yui-senpai?"

"Theres a note inside."

"LEMME SEE!" sead Ritsu, grabbing the note.

"WHY DID YOU OPEN IT?"

**Dear, Tsumugi-san don't let your friends put these on- or they'll find out '**_**the secret'**._

_**- Bob**_

Was all it sead_. _

"_Secret_?" All three girls sead in Unison.

"Bob?" Sead Azusa.

Ritsu then threw the paper randomly and tackled Yui, taking the box from her hands.

" Yui watch out! This thing could be dangerous!"

"Y-yes Captain!" Yui backed away dramaticly, bumping into Mio.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

"MIO! WATCH OUT! THERES A BOMB!" yelled Yui.

Mio jumped up squeeking, and ran, while she was running-to apparantly nowere in paritcular, she bumped into Ritsu and into the 'bomb'.

"OHMYGOD! MIO YOUR GOING TO KILL US ALL!" yelled Ritsu as the box flew into the air.

Azusa, knowing that it was OBVIOUSLY not a freakin bomb, ran over to catch the item.

It Exploded.

"AZUNYAN! MIO-CHAN! RICCHAN!" cried Yui as a puff of pink smoke surrounded her three friends.

*cough**cough*

"what the hell?" Ritsu lifted her hand up.. only to notice it was missing. 

* * *

Me: Ahaha Jk.

Ritsu: Not funny.

Me: ): …

* * *

- Ritsu lifted her hand up only to notice there was a pink metalic cuff on it with a chain leading elsewere.

"H-handcuff?" she lifted her other hand and noticed one on there too.

"huh?"

There was still smoke surrounding the three girls, but Ritsus curiosity got the better of her.

She followed her left chain and ended up crouching on the floor.

'Is it attached to the table leg?' she thought and reached her destination.

'Ah its..warm?..and soft.." she moved her hands up from the cuff to try and figure out what it was attached to.

Mio screamed.

"R-RITSU!"

The smoke had then cleared and Ritsu was crouching down besides Mio, with her hand working its way up Mios thigh.

Yui burst out laughing and Azusa tried to hold her laughter in, but soon joined Yui.

Ritsus Face turned a deep shade of red. But she quickly snapped out of it.

"Mio! theres a _hand_-cuff.. on your_ leg!"_

"And a hand on my thigh. Now can you remove it please?" Sead Mio.

"As you wish your majesty~" she stood up and looked at all three of them. Noticing the Situation.

Ritsu was in the middle. She had two handcuffs, on her left and right hand.

Mio was on the left, with a handcuff around her left ankle.

Azusa was on the right with a handcuff-well it was more of a collar, on her neck.

"W-wait I'm stuck to you too?"

"Aww" moaned Yui, feeling left out.

Yui then noticed a Figure by the door, peeking inside, but what too sad to care.

Yui wrapped her hands around her Azunyan.

"Azunyan! Play nice with Mio-chan and Ricchan!" She sead in a slightly sad voice.

"Its not like I'm HAPPY to be stuck to this idiot!" cried Azusa.

"Hey!" cried Ritsu throwing her hands above her head.

__

Bad Move.

A shock of electricity shot out of Ritsus handcuffs, shocking her and her 'captives'_._

"Oooh pretty!" sead Yui in a dazed voice as she saw sparkly lights come out from Ritsus handcuffs, through the chains, and to the others handcuffs. Yui didn't realize that even though it was pretty, it was a surge of electricity surging through her friends bodies and-it hurt like a b?tch!

All three of the girls stopped. Not saying anything for a moment.

Then all hell broke loose.

"G-GET THEM OFF!"

"IM TRYING!"

"RITSU-SENPAI!"

"IM TRYING!"

Ritsu Pulled on the Cuffs, but it just sent a mild shock to all three girls.

"Ack!"

"MEW!"

"grr!"

Azusa puffed up and jabbed Ritsus side "I TOLD you not to touch it!"

Mio jabbed Ritsus other side "Why are you so STUPID Ritsu?"

Ritsu was hurt.

Well her sides hurt, but her feelings remained intact.

"OH MIGHTY CABBAGE GOD! SAVE US!"

"SHUT UP" Yelled the two girls jabbing harder.

Yui stabbed Ritsus back with her finger- feeling left out.

The figure at the door Smiled.

"This is going to be interesting!"It sead. Holding what looked like a key and a camera.

* * *

Well there you go a random story i thought of while listening to Oldies christmas songs with my OCS supervisor singing along.

God that was hell.


End file.
